


Azure Fantasy

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, POV Second Person, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, actually more like diet smut, modern au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: Corrin misses Azura when she leaves. she especially misses her when she's in the shower.





	Azure Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> so like. I wrote this Forever ago, like right after I first played Fates and I wasn't gonna put it up bc I hated it buuuuut now I've decided to do so after Some Convincing. hope it's not too terribad

You miss her.

You miss her so terribly much, and it is killing you.

She has only been gone for a mere two weeks, and yet her absence weighs on you so. It was subtle at first; you could go about your most of your day without thinking about it, until some tiny insignificant thing reminded you of her.

Like the violet flowers on the hallway that she always said would look better if they were white.

Like an overcast sky that was depressing to you, but a great chance for a lazy stay-in day to her.

Like the pens on the desk that you forget to put away after you use them, and how it would annoy her so.

But now that significant time has passed, you cannot go a second without thinking of her.

You know it’s silly. That a grown woman as yourself should be above such trivial things. That soon she will be back, and you’ll see her again.

And yet you can’t help yourself from feeling the crushing emptiness that her absence brings.

The water is hot, too hot. But you always take overly-hot showers when you are worried, or distressed. Somehow the slight burning of the water helps to ease your thoughts, even if just for that moment.

Your fingers run through your hair as is routine. You stare at the glass in front of you absentmindedly.

Without thinking, one of your hands reaches up to cup the water that streams down from above. It then comes back down and travels gently down your cheeks, your neck. It rests there for a moment, and your eyes come to a close.

There, alone under the hot water and the soothing sound of it coming down, your mind wanders.

You miss her. You miss her smile; how it lights up her face and makes her look so, so pretty. You miss her hugs; how warm and sincere they are. How nice it feels to be in her arms, because at any given moment, it’s exactly where you want to be.

You miss the soft touch of her hands. The way they travel through your skin, slowly, bringing you a feeling of peace and belonging like nothing else can.

And you miss her kisses. How perfectly her lips fit into yours. How you could do it for hours, again and again, without ever wanting to stop. How captivating and enthralling they are, how they light up a fire within you that will not waver until you’ve had her, all of her, all over you.

That thought makes your heart skip a beat. _Gods._

You do want her all over you. So much. You wish she was here with you now.

Surely she would embrace you from behind, encircling your waist with her arms as she always did.

She would run her hands along the side of your belly, over your ribs, tantalizingly slowly. But of course, once she reached your breasts, she would stop, and go back down again, because she is always such a tease.

She would take one of her hands and move your hair to the side. She would run her nose over your collarbone, your neck, your jawline, your cheek. And she would whisper sweet things into your ear.

She’d tell you she loves you. That you’re beautiful. That you’re all she needs. That you’re her angel (even though she knows it bothers you).

And she’d tell you that she wants to see you quivering and flustered. That she wants you to moan her name at your touch. That she wants you to give yourself to her.

She would nip gently at your earlobe, then run her lips down the length of your face until they reached your neck.

She would press her lips again it. Softly at first, but with slowly growing intensity. As she did, her hands would travel upwards, finally reaching and cupping your breasts. You’d let out an audible breath, clinging to her as if to not fall back.

The kisses on your neck would then become bites - her teeth clutching your skin softly yet firmly, her tongue running over it between each bite, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through every part of your body.

Her hands would work on your breasts; grasping them and bringing them together, again and again. It would all be so electrifying - her touch all these different parts of you; her body firmly pressed against yours; the water that comes down and intensifies every subtle sensation.

Surely she wouldn’t let it go too long, though. It’s so unlike her. No, she would eventually pull her lips from your neck and bring them to your ear and say,

“Corrin. Face me.”

And you would, you absolutely would because you’ve been itching to touch her.  
Your arms would all but fly around her neck, locking her in a tight embrace, and you would bring your lips to hers in a fervent, desperate kiss.

And it would deepen, and become more and more all-consuming with every second that passed. Her kisses are always so intense, so deliciously addicting. They bring you in and hypnotize you and leave you not wanting to do anything but lose yourself in them.

When she left you practically dizzy, drunk from her kiss, she would push you so that you step back, sitting you down on the shower seat. And she would place her hands at your sides, and lean down, and her lips would find your breasts.

Something about her lips and her tongue gliding over the wet, sensitive skin, would it make it so much more pleasurable than other times. And damn her, she’s so good at it. Eyes closed, she would lose herself in her task of pleasing you, and you’d be left unable to do anything but run your nails through her hair, and voice your ecstasy in moans and soft gasps and occasional utterances of her name.

Yet, the more she’d work at it, the more you’d be left wanting more. So much more.

Not a moment too soon, she would come to an abrupt stop. She would look up at you then, your gazes locking. Her eyes would be colored with something unmistakable - a hunger, a desire that she longs to be quenched then and there.

She’d take your hands, helping you to stand back up. Once you did, she’d bring your lips back into a brief kiss. Then she’d bring them to your neck again, because she loves giving kisses there just as much as you love receiving them.

Then she would take your face in her hand, her fingers cupping your cheeks, and she would turn it to give a command in your ear,

“Turn around.”

And, as usual, you’d act coy. You know that she loves it.  
  
“Hmm, why?”

“Because I’m going to fuck you.”

She’s said that sentence many a time to you before; and her voice is always soft, coaxing, and seductive. And it always jolts you like an electric shock.

Compliantly, you would turn, and she would embrace you from behind once again. Her hands would lazily, teasingly travel down the length of your upper body again; taking their sweet time when passing through your breasts.

Your breath would become heavy with anticipation. You want, need her to do it, or you’ll lose it.

After what seems like an eternity, her hand would reach its destination between your legs. A soft gasp would escape your lips. She would kiss your neck again.

As always, she would start slow, her fingers roaming teasingly around your sex. She would make sure to not leave a single spot untouched, going over each and every part of you with a touch so soft and slow that it drives you mad.

Although you’d be unable to see her, you would know that she is smiling. She always does. And it always makes you to strangle her.

_Damn it, you’re torturing me._

When finally she applied more pressure with two of her fingers, in a spot where she knows you to be particularly sensitive, you’d gasp, and cling to her, because you’d be genuinely worried you might fall otherwise.

“What? Do you like that?”

Her voice in your ear would only increase your ecstasy as she’d press her fingers unto your skin, gradually harder. Your hip would instinctively move into her touch, and you’d only hope that that would prompt her into giving you more. Because you want it, you want it so badly.

“Y-yes...”

Her fingers would begin to move in circles rather in a linear motion, and she’d trace them on your soft skin, faster and faster, each one drawing more and more pleasure. The sensation, coupled with that of her body pressed against yours, and the hot water streaming through you, it’d be almost too much to bear...

And you think that you’re going to-  
  
“No.”

Her voice, suddenly so brash and assertive, would take you aback. You’d be snapped back into reality, and come to the realization that her fingers have stopped.

“I’m not letting you come yet.”

_Gods._

You’d want to yell in frustration. Or maybe punch her. But instead you push your hips back, grinding against her, desperately wanting to feel her touch again.

“Ugh. But why?”

“I want you to ask me for it.”

You hate her. You hate her you hate her you hate her.

Your arm would reach behind you to go around her neck.

“Azura. Azrua, please fuck me.”

When the words had left your lips, her fingers would find you again.

“What was that?”

_“Fuck me.”_

She would smile, of course she would, and her fingers would tease around your entrance.

“Hmm, alright. I’ll give you want you want.”

She’d press another kiss to your neck, then one of her fingers would make its way inside you. _Gods,_ it feels heavenly.

She’d begin to move it inside you, bringing it out and then curling it slightly as it comes back in, just the way you like it. As always, starting slow; and as always, driving you crazy.

As her movements sped up, so would your responses, your hip curling into her finger each time it came in, desperately seeking for it to touch more of you; and your moans would would become steady and unstopping.

“Mm, Azura...”

All reason and cognition would escape you. There would be nothing but the feeling of her, and the water that is coming from above. It’s so, so good, you’d want it to go on forever.

A gasp would escape your lips as she inserted a second finger inside of you. The arm around her neck would cling to her harder, as if it were the only thing holding you to reality.

It would all be building up inside you. The euphoria of her fucking you with her fingers, the heat of the water running all over you, the feeling of her body pressed tight against yours, the tingles triggered by her lips on your neck...

You’re close, so close.

All gentleness would then seem to disappear as the kiss on your neck would turn into a firm bite, and her fingers would begin to move inside you fast, and hard, hitting just the right spot, over and over. You’d feel that wave of exultation building up inside you, and spots would begin to cloud your vision.

It would only take a few more seconds for her name to escape from your lips in a loud gasp, and your nails to dig into her skin as you reached your limit. For a brief moment, everything would turn to white, and you reveled in the peak of bliss. Nothing else would exist; nothing, nothing but her...

 

* * *

 

As your orgasm begins to fade and your mind begins to be brought back to reality, you find yourself sitting at your shower seat, your hand clinging to the wall behind you. That same hand comes to your forehead and you take a deep breath, allowing your senses to come back to you.

It would seem that your shower will have to go on a little longer than expected.

As you finish what you’d stepped in to do, you can only think of one thing, and that is all the sex that you’ll be having once Azura comes back to make up for the past two weeks.


End file.
